It has been known in the prior art to provide for utilization of roller clutch devices in torque transfer mechanisms for tandem driving axles. As presently known, a pair of roller clutch units are utilized in which a shifting mechanism is provided for selecting forward and reverse one-way devices to drive the tandem axles. Such double one-way devices are expensive and also in some cases necessitate the use of the shifting mechanism to select forward and reverse operation. In addition, other known mechanisms to transfer drive to a pair of driving axles utilize complex differential mechanisms such as standard bevel differential mechanisms such as standard bevel differentials which are also expensive. It has been found that when attempting to use a single one-way device of the double-acting type where only a single set of rollers and a pair of races are utilized, difficulties are encountered in having the device work in both directions of relative rotation, and also to provide means to insure the rollers will go into wedging engagement at the proper time.